


Would You Do Me The Honor?

by IseliaDragonwill



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Injury, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: *Episode Ignis spoilers*When Ignis went with Ardyn to spare Noct's life, little did he know that it was all part of a much larger plan, with a much larger proposition. Given the choice, what will he accept to find the one thing he's ever truly wanted?





	Would You Do Me The Honor?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).



> *If you somehow missed it in the summary, there be Episode Ignis spoilers here, mostly for the alternate route*
> 
> For Golden_Asp, one of the few that indulges my Ardnis ramblings and overall cool person. <3
> 
> I'll start this by saying, I'm trash. My poor shippy heart got shook by this line from Ardyn:
> 
> "I’ve never been called ‘Your Majesty’ before. Would you do me the honor?"
> 
> So of course, instead of taking all the glorious IgNoct content we were so graciously given, I thought "huh, that's a really good prompt for an Ardnis kink fic". And here we are.
> 
> I promise the non-con/torture bits aren't that intense, but may be uncomfortable for some to read. Mind the tags and leave now if that's going to be a problem. As much as I wanted to do something totally consensual, it just wouldn't make sense for this particular fic, since it's going to borrow a lot from the alternate route. Sorry.
> 
> Was originally going to be a one-shot, but doing two chapters is probably going to make more sense and flow better. Next one should be soon. More tags will be added then.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love. <3

Ignis Scientia knew the man by many names. 

Ardyn Izunia. The man of no consequence. The Niflheim Chancellor. The Immortal Accursed. Noctis’s ancestor, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. However there was one name by which he would never address Ardyn, no matter how the man demanded or tried to otherwise force it out of him. That was a name reserved for Noct alone, the declaration of which earned him a respectable amount of ire when the Accursed learned that he would not be getting his way that easily.

“I’ve never been called ‘Your Majesty’ before. Would you do me the honor?” The question oozed and dripped past his saccharine smile. It reminded Ignis of the ichor that painted his cheeks in streams of inky black. Bile churned and twisted his stomach.

“My allegiance lies with the True King alone!” He spat back, with all the fury he could muster.

Ardyn looked wounded for the briefest moment; a flash in the span of two thousand years. “Well then, off with your head.” With a flick of his wrist, the glowing, red weapons that had been orbiting him rushed for Ignis. He crossed his arms in front of him, which did little to fend off the flurry of blows, as one by one they pierced his body. Leaving him no time to recover, the heel of Ardyn’s boot caught Ignis in the chest immediately following the spectral onslaught, sending him rolling down the suspended catwalk. He came to a stop in a heap of limbs.

Ignis propped himself up on his elbows. His body ached where each strike had done its damage, but there wasn’t time to dwell on that now; not when Ardyn appeared on the other end of the catwalk, bypassing him somehow, and began summoning more weapons. Five, ten, twenty...it seemed endless. He tried to scramble back as Arydn launched the second volley, surprised when most of them flew past him.

Then he saw it. They shot for the ceiling.

The noise of the spectral swords exploding and slicing through the cables suspending them and the Crystal high above the pit below, left Ignis feeling disoriented. He knew he had to get off the catwalk, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. Every time he managed to get his bearings, another stray weapon would strike him down, knocking the wind from his lungs. If he failed here, if Ardyn sent them tumbling into the abyss, how would he ever protect Noctis? He had to run. He had to! 

Ignis lifted his head. The last thing he remembered seeing was a spear flying at full speed towards his face, then nothing.

 

It was dark here, save for the pulsing blue light of the fallen Crystal. Ignis couldn’t move his arms and a tightness encircled his neck, yet the rest of his body felt unrestricted and strangely heavy. Something wasn’t right. He tried to suck in a shaky breath, but dust and debris hit the back of his throat, causing him to erupt in a fit of coughs that sent stabbing pain flooding through his chest. When the coughing quieted and only his raspy breathing could be heard echoing in the silence of wherever he had fallen to, he forced his eyes open with a groan.

Looking down, Ignis saw that he had been suspended above the ground, shackled by the same darkness that Ardyn was so fond of conjuring to dance and swirl around his fingers whenever the opportunity arose, relishing in the flagrant display of power. Panic began to bubble up within him as he realized that he was defenseless, without the means to summon his daggers or fish the Ring of the Lucii from his pants pocket. With no way to dispel the magical chains holding him in place, he was at the mercy of the Accursed.

“Ah, nice you you to join me.” Ardyn was leaning against a large slab of fallen rubble, arms crossed over his chest as though he had all the time in the world. Truly, he did. “You took quite a nasty fall. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up.” He eyed Ignis with a predatory smirk, taking purposeful yet unhurried strides in his direction.

“If you’re concerned, maybe you shouldn’t have sent us both tumbling down here in the first place.” Ignis hissed at him, struggling against the tendril that constricted his airway with each uttered word. 

“Oh my, is that any way to behave?” Ardyn pushed out his lower lip, just barely, in a mocking pout. Ignis couldn’t help but feel a pang when an image of Noct making the same expression, lighthearted and playful, came to mind, immersing him in memory. In that moment, he felt bitter at the thought that Noct, his Noctis, could share any resemblance to the man before him, estranged family or not. Even after thousands of years, some things didn’t change.

“He’s on his way, you know.” A dagger materialized in Ardyn’s hand, the same one that Ignis recognized from the altar. It had almost taken his Prince’s life, until Ravus had intervened on his behalf. “Your beloved Noctis.”

Ignis drew in a gasp, his face immediately drawing into a grimace when the shackle on his neck tightened momentarily in response. Another fit of coughs ripped through him, his chest heaving as his head lolled forward and he struggled to catch his breath. There was no way that he could have known. For years, Ignis had carefully concealed his true feelings for the Prince under the guise of a doting attendant, always watching over him to ensure his success. He was the first one to Noct’s side when he fell in battle, the one to tend to his wounds and make him whole again. It was him to stand by Noct in his times of doubt, affording him a rare view into his private thoughts and fears, knowing that only he was entrusted with such things. Even during the rare, carefree moments–where there were no worries about meetings or battles or duty–it was Ignis that was always there. He wanted so much more, but knew that was the one role he knew he could never fill. What he did have with Noct would need to be enough. “Ar...dyn…” 

“You thought I didn’t know?” Ardyn cooed. “Oh, the watchful advisor that sees all, except when it comes to his own transparency.” The flat side of the dagger’s blade tapped against Ignis's jaw. “Try harder. Maybe they won’t see how you long for him.”

Ignis glared and bit his lower lip. There was no way he’d grant Ardyn the satisfaction of an admission. 

“Still being stubborn? You make things so much harder on yourself.” The blade turned and sliced a thin, clean line into Ignis’s cheek. He winced at the sudden pain, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to concentrate on keeping his breathing steady, lest the darkness choke the air from his lungs again. “We must prepare you for your ‘True King’s’ arrival. I want him to see you broken and kneeling before me. The look on his face will be priceless!”

“I will never...gah!” Ignis’s head whipped to the side from the force of Ardyn’s sudden backhand, blood trickling out of one nostril, over his lips and down his neck. He thrashed in his restraints, furious at being strung up like a helpless doll for Ardyn’s amusement. Once he was satisfied, he knew Ardyn would cast him away for Noct to find, tattered and in pieces. It would break him. Nothing hurt more than realizing that his carelessness would cause Noct pain. Coming with Ardyn had been a mistake after all. “Please...forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive!” Ardyn grabbed Ignis’s jaw and forced his face forward. “Except your refusal to address me as your King, but there’s still time.” His eyes glinted as he claimed Ignis’s lips in a rough kiss, pressing his fingers into the Advisor’s cheeks hard enough to force his mouth open so that he could snake his tongue inside. He could taste Ignis’s revulsion, laced with the heart-wrenching anguish of betrayal at being taken by a man who wasn't the one he loved. It was delightful.

“We’re just getting started.” Ichor dripped from Ardyn’s lips as he pulled away, leaving lovely smears of black on Ignis's pale skin. “But first, let’s see how dear Noctis is doing, shall we?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device that looked like some kind of handheld radio. Ardyn murmured to himself, fiddling with the buttons and switches until the device came to life with a loud burst of static. Ignis could hear the sound of footsteps pounding, getting louder as they got closer to the relay deep within the Keep. 

“I see you’ve found your way inside. Very good.” The footsteps stopped, replaced by the muffled sounds of a whispered conversation. Ardyn set the radio on the ground near where Ignis was suspended and took his dagger in hand once more, the point of the blade dimpling the hollow of Ignis’s throat. “It seems you’re missing one, is that right?”

“Ignis!” Noct’s voice cried through the receiver.

“Yes, I remember. Your steadfast Advisor.” Ardyn drawled.

“What have you done with him?” Ignis squeezed his eyes shut at the distress in Noct’s voice, turning his head away from the sound. This was all his fault.

“Why don’t you see for yourself? Don’t worry, he’s in good company.” The dagger sliced down the row of buttons on Ignis’s shirt, cutting through the fabric with ease and painting a trail of red on his skin in its wake. He tried to steel himself against the pain, but a cry pushed past his gritted teeth. “Oops! My hand slipped.” Ardyn laughed and pushed the length of his body to Ignis, wrapping an arm around both legs to keep him still, while his hand played with the stream of blood.

“You...bastard!” Noct bellowed. “Hang on Ignis! I’m on my way!” Three sets of footsteps took off running, slowly becoming quieter over the receiver until they stopped entirely. 

Ardyn continued to chuckle under his breath. “What do you say? Shall we leave it on?” He motioned to the radio with his blood-covered hand. Ignis tried to wriggle his legs free from Ardyn’s hold on them, but the man was deceptively strong, barely seeming to put forth any effort to keep him locked up in his grip for all of Ignis’s struggling. 

“I think we shall, hm?” Ardyn released Ignis, taking a quick warp backwards to avoid a nasty kick that Ignis threw his way the moment his legs were free. “My, you are a feisty one. A man of many talents. Noctis is so lucky to have you around.” His languid pacing started up again, striking a contrast to the pounding steps that kept approaching and retreating over the radio. “It’s a shame he doesn’t realize what he has in front of him.”

Ignis found his mind racing, trying to find something, anything that he could do besides hang there glaring daggers at the Accursed. Would Ardyn tire of him before Noctis arrived? Swallowing past the lump in his throat and the bindings on his neck, Ignis feared that he might die here, vulnerable and alone. The mere thought brought tears to his eyes. Beyond the notion that Noct would have to live with the guilt of knowing he had been too late, beyond knowing he had caused Noct pain due in part to his own poor judgment in coming here alone (even if he had done so to spare the Prince's life), Ignis simply did not want to die here without Noct. He had accepted death a long time ago, but it was a death that he had always thought would be at Noct’s side, holding onto his hand like they did when they were small. And as his life faded, he could pretend through that simple touch that the world was just him and Noct. Nothing else would matter.

“You know, my proposition back in Altissia was two-fold. Why not join me, permanently?” The dagger was back in his hand, tapping against his open palm. “I would make it worth your while, of course. Fair is fair.” In a flash, Arydn had warped back to Ignis, snapping his fingers to release the darkness that bound him, catching him by the neck in his free hand. He lowered the Advisor to his knees, then pushed him onto his back with painstaking slowness, looming over Ignis, mere inches from his face. His dagger sliced Ignis’s other cheek, eliciting a hiss from the man beneath him as he tried to free himself. 

“In exchange for being for being my first loyal subject…” Ardyn’s form shifted above Ignis so fast, that he couldn’t help but cry out when he blinked and was met with a familiar pair of crystalline eyes staring back at him. “I can be the man you so desire. Well, the image of him at least. Though I do hope that in time, you’ll come around to seeing me the same way.” Ardyn smiled with Noct's lips, caressing Ignis's bloodstained cheek. “All you need to do is call me ‘Your Majesty’.”

Ignis couldn’t look away from the mask of Noct’s face that Ardyn wore. It was perfect, down to small birthmark on his cheek that he found so endearing. If Ignis hadn't known better, he would have been fooled into thinking that it was Noct stretched over him, gazing into his eyes, just as he had been fooled into thinking it was Gladio who had come to save them both back at the altar. 

But, he did know better.

“You may look like him, but you'll never come close to filling his place, be it as my King or as the man I love. I will _never_ address you as ‘Your Majesty’.” Ignis snarled at him in defiance, barely registering the sound of Noct's gasp of surprise over the radio.

It took only a moment of cool, consideration on Ardyn's part, before the facade fell away to reveal his true form once more. “A pity.” 

White-hot pain radiated through Ignis's chest, temporarily taking his vision with it, as shaky hands patted his torso until they knocked into the hilt of Ardyn's dagger, sending a fresh wave of agony washing over him. He was dimly aware that blood was trickling from his lips and staining his hands every time a wet cough wracked his body. This was it. He was going to die. Ignis mustered every last ounce of breath and strength to make one final plea; he didn't care to who, as long as they would listen. 

“I don't want to die without him…”

As he closed his eyes, he heard the answer to his prayer. “Ignis!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
